


Hot

by PeroxidePirate



Series: Seasons [4]
Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one kind of heat. Alanna likes them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summer at Olau was still, the hot air thick with humidity. The keep was still, too, with its lord and lady gone visiting to more temperate climes. The guard at the gate offered to find Alanna, but he seemed uncertain as to her whereabouts and anyway, he was the only one on duty there. Kel declined his offer. “I'll just poke around myself, if that's all right?” she suggested, and the guard gave her a relieved bow and let her pass.

After touring what felt like all of Olau's grounds, Kel found Alanna at last, in a courtyard tucked behind the main keep, between two guest wings that had been added well after the original structure was built. The sun beat down directly, heating the brick paths that led from one side of the courtyard to the other. On a section of path, Alanna lay on her back, eyes closed, smiling up into the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Kel stopped in the doorway for a moment, reluctant to intrude. The Lioness looked so happy where she was, with her arms bare in her summer dress and her skirts pushed up to her knees, exposing more of her skin to the sun. Even in the shadow of the doorway, sweat ran down Kel's neck and soaked the back of her shirt. But Alanna, like the big cat for whom she was named, was made for weather like this.

“My lady?” Kel said at last, stepping into the courtyard.

“Kel,” Alanna said, opening her eyes long enough to smile at the younger knight. “I'm glad you made it. Join me.”

Kel opened her mouth, ready to formulate a protest, but then thought better of it. “If you like,” she said instead, and crossed the courtyard, sitting on the ground beside Alanna.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kel remained sitting, Alanna opened one eye and looked at her. “Well? Just lay back and enjoy it, girl.”

Ke's cheeks flushed, as she remembered the first time Alanna had told her that. It had been good advice, then.

Alanna flashed her a grin, reaching one hand up to pat her cheek before dropping it again. “I mean it,” she continued. “It's summer. The sun is shining. We're here, together. Nothing in the world could be better than this.”

“Nothing?” Kel said, in a breath of a whisper. Before Alanna could answer, Kel bent down to kiss her, press of lips gentle until Alanna's mouth opened to hers. Then she caught the other woman's lip between her teeth, tongue tracing its edge. Alanna's hands came up, cradling the back of Kel's head. Only then did the younger knight lay down, stretching out on her stomach, more beside Alanna than on top of her, so she could feel the warmth of the paving stones against her belly.

“All right,” Alanna said, with a laugh that was almost a concession. “This time I'll lay back and enjoy it, then.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kel slid one hand up Alanna's thigh, until it disappeared under the pushed-up rumple of her skirts. “I spent so long detesting dresses,” she said, propping herself up on the opposite arm. “It is hypocritical – "

“Oh!” Alanna interrupted, with a gasp, and Kel grinned, hand continuing to move, out of sight.

“ – that I like it so much when _you_ wear them?” she finished.

“I like it well enough when we both wear them,” Alanna answered, hands stroking the sides of Kel's waist through her shirt. “But sometimes it's even better when we both – _um_ – don't.”

“I think that could be arranged,” Kel said, tugging at the hem of Alanna's dress.


End file.
